Noche de supervivencia
by Kimono
Summary: Todo lo que Kate creía tener bajo control: su realidad, su aguante, su vida; se volverá patas arriba en una sola noche. Acorralada, se interpondrá por suerte o por desgracia en el camino del vampiro con quien había soñado en tantas ocasiones. ¿Terminará siendo Alucard su salvación... o el mayor de sus problemas?
1. La cita

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido la sensación de que estáis siendo observados? Es probable que mucha gente no le de importancia y hagan caso omiso a dicho presentimiento. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando esta sensación se vuelve tan intensa que es incluso molesta? Cuando sientes que esos ojos podrían traspasarte de lado a lado en caso de observarte un solo segundo más. Sí, es entonces cuando te vuelves bruscamente y…

- ¡Ah! – Un intenso dolor me recorrió el dedo gordo del pie cuando el vaso de cristal macizo se deslizó del borde de la mesa y me golpeó con fuerza.

Me agarré mi malherido pie con ambas manos y trastabillé hasta el sofá, dejándome caer con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Allie ha vuelto a dejar el puñetero vaso en el maldito borde de la mesa!

Desde el piso de arriba se oyó cómo alguien guardaba un silencio momentáneo y, al instante, se escuchó una voz de mujer.

- ¡Kate, no digas tantos tacos en la misma frase, por Dios santo! ¡¿Allie, cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo del vaso?!

La correspondiente respuesta no tardó en hacerse oír desde el baño más lejano.

- ¡Venga ya mamá, es una exagerada! ¡No estaba tan salido, es que es tan patosa que siempre se lo anda tirando todo por encima!

Y así era el armonioso coro de voces que sonaba a diario en mi casa. Para mi madre no era nada fácil tener que lidiar día a día con un par de chicas adolescentes. Mi hermana de dieciséis años y yo, tres mayor que ella, éramos de lo más parecidas en lo que a físico se refiere. Por el contrario, nuestras personalidades ya formadas no podían ser más distintas.

Me levanté del sofá y, fingiendo un dolor que ya había remitido hacía unos segundos, fui hacia las escaleras. Sin darme cuenta, casi tropiezo de nuevo con el borde de la alfombra.

Tengo que reconocer que sí, no soy muy ágil que digamos. Soy capaz de caerme con cualquier cosa que se me ponga por delante, para satisfacción de mi querida hermanita. Pero bueno, una no puede ser perfecta.

Allie siempre se salía con la suya, aunque se nos regañara a las dos, ella tenía la suerte de contar con el privilegio de todo hermano pequeño: la sobreprotección materna. Mi padre, más condescendiente conmigo, casi nunca estaba en casa. Se pasaba la vida en ese despacho señorial, revestido de títulos hacia su talento en la abogacía y lleno de papeles por todas partes. Antes solía echarle de menos, pero ahora su ausencia era ya algo habitual. Su voz nunca se unía a la nuestra.

En el piso de arriba, mi madre llevaba montones de ropa de un lado a otro como si fuera el fin del mundo. Todos los veranos nos hace limpiar nuestro armario y donar la ropa que ya no usamos. En consecuencia, nuestras habitaciones parecían un auténtico mercadillo.

Vi un destello verde saliendo de uno de los montones amontonados encima de mi cama. Mentalmente, me despedí de aquella camiseta que tanto me gustaba y abrí la puerta del baño.

Para ser más joven que yo, mi hermana conocía todos los trucos habidos y por haber de maquillaje y combinación de todo tipo de ropa. Era una auténtica apasionada de la estética. Yo, por el contrario, me conformaba con ir cómoda y algo mona, aunque a ambas nos gustaba dejar suelta nuestra larga melena rizada.

Por el rabillo del ojo que se estaba pintando, Allie me miró y habló con voz cantarina.

- Kate cariño, está ocupado…

- Acaba rápido, ¿quieres? A mí también me gustaría arreglarme un poco. Nos vamos en un cuarto de hora.

Incrédula, mi hermana me miró por encima del hombro y me contestó con sorna.

- ¿Un cuarto de hora? Pero si seguro que con lo muchísimo que te arreglas, con dos minutos tienes bastante.

- Cierto, yo no necesito maquillarme como una puerta para verme bien.

Como si tuviese un sexto sentido para sentir las peleas, la pausada voz de mi madre surgió de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Es que no podéis hacer una tregua o algo? Venga, acabad de pintarrajearos y ayudadme alguna con esto.

Mientras mi madre y yo plegábamos una auténtica manada de sábanas, Allie salió del baño con expresión radiante.

- Por cierto Kate, acuérdate de ponerte algo de maquillaje en esa cara tan blanca. Para ser Agosto pareces un vampiro, nena.

- Mejor vampiro que bruja…

La mirada asesina de mi madre bastó para que mi voz se convirtiese en un susurro. A veces me asombraba el poder que tenía para paralizarte en mitad de una frase. Era una súper-madre con un don, en serio.

Plegar sábanas era para mí uno de tantos momentos de reflexión. Pensé en mi hermana, preparándose para una de sus muchas salidas con los amigos, a las que siempre iba divina, por supuesto. Era muy popular entre su clase y su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. A todas horas.

- ¡Mamá, son las siete! ¡Volveré a eso de las doce!

Mi súper-madre, sin dejar de plegar la sábana en ningún momento, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡A las doce en punto te quiero plantada ya en la puerta de casa, Allie! Ya lo sabes.

- ¡Vale, te quiero!

La puerta de entrada se cerró al paso de mi divina hermana. Mientras, nosotras continuamos unos minutos más de lo previsto. Como siempre, se nos había vuelto a hacer tarde.

- Mamá, son las siete y media. ¿A qué hora tenías la radiografía?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Con una rapidez y eficiencia casi imposibles, en menos de ocho minutos estábamos las dos ya vestidas, maquilladas y dentro del coche.

- Caray cariño, menos mal que me lo has preguntado. Aún nos queda un poco de tiempo.

Anualmente, mi madre debía ir a hacerse unas radiografías de columna a un hospital de la zona. No le gustaba ir sola a aquél sitio, y puedo imaginarme el motivo. Mi padre llamaba a ese sitio "el hospital de los horrores". A nadie le hacía mucha gracia que le mandaran ahí a hacerse las pruebas.

Se trataba de un edificio enorme de ladrillos rojos y desgastados que parecía haber sido abandonado en medio de aquel bosque frondoso y sombrío, hacía mucho tiempo. Los altísimos árboles llegaban hasta el borde mismo del hospital, haciéndolo aún más tenebroso.

Tomamos una carretera que nos llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad. A partir de ese punto, el camino se tornaba árido y sinuoso. Observé por la ventanilla cómo caía la noche sobre los árboles, cada vez más espesos conforme nos adentrábamos en aquella selva.

Desde que era pequeña, ese sitio había llamado mi atención por su aspecto tétrico, incluso me gustaba ir y aprovechaba cada ocasión para visitarlo. Eso sí, siempre con alguien al lado.

- Ya estamos llegando.

Miré por la ventanilla y distinguí el techo rojizo del hospital entre las copas de los árboles. Mientras, nuestro pequeño Ford se abrió camino en el estrecho camino hasta el parking delantero.

Aquel sitio era increíblemente aterrador, no sólo por la oscuridad que se entreveía entre los matorrales, sino por el silencio. Esa noche, éramos el silencio y nosotras. Sólo un coche más aparte del nuestro, supuse que el del médico que nos atendería, llenaban el parking.

- Seguro que a Allie tanta fiesta le encantaría.

Dejamos el coche atrás y cruzamos el porche hasta la gran entrada del hospital, flanqueada por dos columnas majestuosas. Rocé la superficie de mármol con el dedo índice, saboreando su tacto y la belleza de aquella arquitectura.

Cosas que a Allie le habrían parecido de lo más aburridas, a mí me gustaba disfrutarlas. Pequeños detalles como una puerta con grabados eran suficientes como para entretenerme un buen rato.

Anonadada estaba cuando se me ocurrió que podía hacerle una foto a la fachada con ambas columnas, cual pilares centrales de la noche, y luego subirla a mi blog personal de fotografía. No sólo me había quedado muy poético, sino que me serviría de contraste con mis fotos habituales. Emocionada, rebusqué dentro de mi bolso en pos de mi cámara.

- ¡Mamá espera, necesito las llaves del coche!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, me he dejado la cámara. Quería sacar unas fotos.

- Bueno, date prisa. ¡Te espero en la tercera planta!

Cogí las llaves al vuelo y salí apresurada del vestíbulo. El coche parecía esperarme, impaciente por algo de compañía en aquel desierto nocturno.

No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al verme sola en medio de aquellos jardines. A pesar de rondar las ocho de la tarde, la noche parecía caer a plomo sobre la maleza.

Apreté el paso y llegué hasta la puerta del copiloto. La abrí con un movimiento rápido.

- _Kate, ¿tienes 5 años o qué? Has estado aquí más veces. No hay más que pájaros y plantas… no seas paranoica._

Localicé mi vieja cámara de fotos en el asiento de atrás. A cuatro patas, fui a cogerla cuando me resbalé en el asiento y me clavé el freno de mano.

- ¡Agh! ¿Es que cada cinco minutos tengo que caerme o algo?

Mientras me incorporaba, algo me hizo pararme en seco.

Me quedé allí, quieta, sin mover un músculo en aquella posición tan incómoda con el freno de mano todavía por medio.

No sabía por qué, pero una sensación de alarma recorrió mi cuerpo como una llama que se prende en un vendaval. Me miré las manos sin verlas. El silencio parecía hacerse más profundo conforme levantaba la vista hasta la ventanilla del conductor.

Mis ojos escrutaron la oscuridad frente a mí casi con intensidad.

- _¿Qué había sido eso?_

Tiesa como un palo, me obligué a relajarme.

- _Pájaros y plantas, nada más… _

Aunque más tranquila, me di prisa en cerrar el coche y crucé casi volando la entrada al interior del hospital. Esperé impaciente al ascensor y apenas se hubo abierto la puerta, entré a trompicones. Jadeando, observé con atención la puerta marmórea, como si esperase ver a algún loco con motosierra entrar a por mí de un momento a otro.

El vestíbulo, siempre desierto, quedó fuera de mi vista al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor. Me di cuenta de que tenía ambos puños apretados y que me había olvidado por completo de la foto.

Por un momento, me había sentido en peligro, pero en cambio allí no había nada. Me disgusté conmigo misma por ser tan asustadiza y me sequé el sudor frío de la frente.

Ahora, no sabía por qué, un alivio tremendo se adueñó de mí; como si hubiese conseguido burlar un peligro inminente o evitar una caída estirando la pierna a tiempo… Como si al fin hubiese descubierto a quién pertenecían los ojos.

Esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme.


	2. No vayas hacia la luz

En la tercera planta, mis pies resonaron contra el pálido suelo. Torcí una esquina y recorrí el pasillo principal en busca de la sala de espera.

El hospital sin duda era un lugar que parecía anclado en otra realidad paralela. Si por fuera ya asustaba, una vez dentro ponía los pelos de punta. A esas horas, un delicado brillo procedente de las escasas farolas del jardín se colaba por los grandes ventanales.

No había ni rastro de una sala de espera, tan solo el interminable pasillo con incontables puertas a cada lado, por las que se accederían a los diversos servicios de radiología.

- ¡Kate, cariño!

La cabeza de mi madre asomó por una de las puertas que había dejado atrás, su mano se agitó en el aire, en un ademán para que la siguiera.

Juntas, llegamos a una pequeña salita con unas pocas sillas de aspecto no muy confortable. Tomamos asiento junto a una de las ventanas y me recosté contra el duro respaldo. Hasta ese momento, me percaté que había mantenido los músculos en tensión. Me obligué a dejar de estrangular a mi pobre cámara, que cayó suavemente sobre mi regazo.

- Bueno, creo que esto no nos llevará demasiado tiempo.

Por encima del hombro, eché un vistazo a la sala vacía.

- Vaya, aún no he visto a nadie desde que hemos llegado. Con un poco de suerte, esperemos que tu médico sí esté.

- Es lo bueno de este hospital, suelen atender a los pacientes con mucho tiempo entre cita y cita.

Como es costumbre en mí, no podía evitar fijarme en detalles como la limpieza impoluta del sitio. Para no ser muy frecuentado, las baldosas parecían brillar con luz propia.

Mi mirada se deslizó a través de la ventana. Contemplé la negra espesura ante nosotras.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para venir a hacerte unas radiografías? Quiero decir, no sabía que a estas horas todavía citasen a pacientes, es casi noche cerrada.

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero no es en absoluto extraño. Además, puede que ya empiece a anochecer antes, son casi las ocho y media todavía.

- Puede ser.

* * *

Me moría de ganas por recorrer el hospital, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba bastante intrigada, algo en todo aquello me inspiraba recelo.

- He visto que había máquinas en la sala anterior, por si te apetece comer algo.

- ¡Ah, bien! Ahora iré por un café, ¿Quieres algo?

- No, gracias.

Mi madre, como cada vez que iba a hablar sobre algo que la inquietaba, se subió el escote y me echó un pequeño vistazo general.

- Kate, no estaría de más que comieses un sándwich o algo. Estás muy delgada, si te pillo de lado no te veo.

- Qué va mamá, me gusta demasiado comer, no podría llegar a tener problemas. Tranquila.

Como siempre, mia mamma asintió con la cabeza, pero torció el gesto con desaprobación.

- Está bien… Vengo enseguida, voy a por el café. Y el sándwich.

Me levanté de un salto y sonreí a mi madre con cariño. Se preocupaba tanto por nosotras. Sobre todo, tenía especial interés en que no perdiésemos nuestro "interés en la comida" como ella lo llamaba. A Allie no la controlaba tanto como a mí con ese tema, como si supiera como yo podía estar más predispuesta a no comer.

Mi madre me devolvió la sonrisa y sacó de su gran bolso un libro casi igual de enorme. Me pareció casi imposible que ella sola pudiese con el tomo. A pesar de su interés en mí, ella parecía no reparar en su propia delgadez. Casi nunca comía más de lo justo y muy pocas cosas eran de su agrado.

Aún así, era muy guapa. Rubia y de tez pálida, no se parecía en nada a nosotras. Según ella, Allie y yo nos parecíamos muchísimo a una tatarabuela de hacía mil años. De esas que ni sabías que tenías ni cómo se llamaban.

Enfilé el camino hasta la puerta y puse toda mi atención en no perderme de nuevo. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían todos los rincones de aquel sitio entre sí. Daba igual que estuvieras arriba o abajo, todas las plantas eran espantosamente idénticas.

Al fin, llegué a las máquinas dispensadoras. Puesto que no esperaban visita, en aquella sala la única luz era la del letrero de la salida de emergencia.

Agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie que pudiera apreciar lo cegata que estaba, intenté distinguir las monedas bajo la tenue luz roja. Una hora después, el sándwich al fin cayó del estante.

- Genial, ya sólo queda la segunda parte…

Ya estaba preparada para asaltar la máquina de café, cuando la moneda se me resbaló de entre los dedos y rebotó bajo la ventana.

Suspirando, me puse ante el cristal abierto y abrí mis brazos de par en par.

- Un aplauso, por favor…

Distinguí la moneda rebelde justo al lado de mi pie y me incliné para cogerla, cuando un sonido inesperado me congeló en el aire.

Eran palmas.

Alguien me estaba aplaudiendo. Pausadamente, pero con firmeza.

Helada, me di la vuelta esperando ver a mi madre o quizá un enfermero en la puerta, pero no había nadie. Es más, el sonido sonaba demasiado débil. Casi parecía venir… de fuera.

Me asomé a la ventana lentamente. Mis ojos apenas veían más allá de las farolas. Entonces, las palmas cesaron, y la noche volvió a su silencio habitual.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, me senté en una de las sillas. El sonido, en efecto, parecía venir del bosque. Pero eso no era posible, seguro que habría sido alguien que me había oído desde una ventana inferior o cercana. Por allí no había nada más que el hospital, ni siquiera una vivienda solitaria en el monte.

La zona estaba abandonada salvo por aquel hospital.

- Vale, tranquila. Ha sido alguien del personal, es imposible que se te haya oído desde el bosque.

Hablar en voz alta me tranquilizaba. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde pequeña. Y, en ese momento, necesitaba tranquilizarme. Cierto era que mi voz había sido un susurro, era imposible que me hubiese oído nadie a más de tres metros de mí.

Y estaba en un tercer piso.

Evitando acercarme a la ventana, saqué la bebida lo más rápido posible y volví a los brazos de mi madre.

La encontré como la había dejado, absorta en su novela, casi no me vio entrar a toda pastilla y dejarme caer a su lado, en busca de protección. Con todo, no la sobresalté ni interrumpí su lectura.

Con un dedo, señaló su última línea leída y me miró con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Kate, estás bien? Has venido casi corriendo.

- ¿Qué? No, no ha sido nada. Es que el café quemaba…

Decidí no contarle nada de mis paranoias. Es posible que aquel lugar o la necesidad de atención estuvieran jugándome malas pasadas. No tenía por qué alarmarla por algo tan fútil.

Mi madre, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parecía no confiar demasiado en mi respuesta.

- Kate, escucha…

Algo en ella me hizo querer abrazarla. De repente pareció frágil, a punto de romperse. La miré con atención y esperé a que continuase.

- _Eva Simmons, por favor, ya puede pasar._

Ambas pegamos un respingo cuando la megafonía nos cortó la conversación. Miré de nuevo a mi madre, curiosa.

- No importa. Te veo luego, me han dicho que tardará un buen rato. Creo que aún no han encendido las máquinas y ya sabes cómo son los cacharros esos, parece que vayan a despegar.

- Vale, ¡Que no se te haga pesado!

Mi madre recogió sus cosas y me sonrió, afable, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta metálica.

Sola, en la sala ahora desierta, me dieron ganas de salir tras ella y pedirle que se quedara un poco más, hasta que las palmas dejaran de sonar en mi cabeza.

Me abracé a mí misma y me senté junto a la pared, intentando no acercarme al ventanal lo máximo posible.

Esa noche no hacía viento. Era otra explicación que mi cabeza acababa de desechar.

- Deja de pensar, deja de pensar, deja de…

Una lucecita roja se encendió dentro de mi bolso. Mi mejor amiga, Clay, acababa de mandarme un mensaje sobre la fiesta de mañana.

Estábamos entusiasmadas. Podríamos ir a bailar al puerto de la ciudad al fin. Iba a ser la primera vez en todo el verano que nos reuniríamos todos los viejos amigos a pasar la noche, y lo haríamos a bordo de un barco, bailando y riendo sin parar.

Después de responder a su duda existencial sobre qué vestido debía ponerse, saqué la cámara y miré fotos mías con vestidos diferentes. Yo tampoco había pensado en ello, ya iba siendo hora de tomar la decisión más difícil del mundo: ¡¿falda o pantalón?!

Me entretuve unos minutos viendo fotos recientes, hasta que me entró hambre y me acordé del sándwich, abandonado cuatro sillas más allá.

Seguí hablando con mi amiga mientras daba cuenta del bocadillo, hasta que me quedé sin batería y sin sándwich.

Dejé mis cosas en la repisa y me aovillé en el asiento. Conseguí adormilarme en pocos segundos, pero para mi sorpresa, algo me impedía dormirme. Seguía teniendo hambre. En vez de saciarme, ahora quería más.

- No, por favor. ¿Otra vez a la máquina?

Bostecé en silencio y esparcí el contenido del bolso por la repisa en busca de monedas. Al inclinarme, el aire frío me dio en la cara y mi barriga rugió con fuerza. Aún a pesar de estar sola, me ruboricé por el ruido.

Enseguida encontré lo que buscaba, parecía haber más luz aparte de la de las farolas. Miré de reojo fuera de la ventana y no vi nada raro, sólo unos faros encendidos.

Un momento… ¿faros?

- ¡Mi coche!

Nuestro pequeño Ford, aún estacionado en el parking, tenía las largas encendidas y ambas puertas abiertas de par en par. Un gran tramo de bosque y fachada del hospital quedaban iluminados por la luz blanca.

Pasmada, metí las cosas sin mirar de nuevo en el bolso y corrí hacia la puerta metálica, pero ésta no se abría.

- ¡Mamá, ¿me oyes?! ¡Hay alguien en el coche! ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Puede alguien abrirme?!

Silencio.

No parecía haber nadie allí que pudiera escucharme. Opté por ir a recepción y pedir ayuda, pero de repente me acordé de la documentación que había dentro del coche, en la que estaba la dirección… de casa.

Con el corazón en un puño, eché a correr hacia el ascensor y bajé a la planta baja. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, eché un vistazo rápido al vestíbulo, pero seguía igual de desierto que al principio.

Resignada, avancé cautelosa hacia la entrada y miré desde detrás de una columna.

El aire frío pareció despejarme. Al fondo del gran jardín, el Ford seguía en la misma posición. Las luces me iluminaban el camino, pero me cegaban. Quien quiera que fuese podría verme antes que yo a él.

Hice acopio de valor y salí al exterior.

Anduve evitando la luz hasta que no me quedó más remedio, y tuve que atravesarla.

Mi mano no era suficiente para evitar que mis ojos se resintieran ante tanto resplandor, así que con la cabeza agachada, seguí hacia los faros hasta que me detuve.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Quien seas, sal de mi coche y vete de aquí o llamaré a la policía!

Intentando reforzar mis palabras, saqué el móvil del bolso con mano temblorosa y pulsé la llamada de emergencia. Con pasos torpes, salí de la trayectoria de la luz y me hice a un lado. Desde allí casi no conseguía ver el sitio del conductor, sólo había sombras por todas partes.

Me puse el móvil en la oreja y esperé a que comunicase. Era cuestión de segundos.

En ese momento, los faros se apagaron de golpe.

Grité por la sorpresa y apreté el móvil con tanta fuerza en mi oído que entonces me acordé... ¡Cómo iba a comunicar si me había quedado sin batería hacía media hora!

Medio taquicárdica, fingí que el móvil estaba operativo y no lo aparté de mi oído, como un chaleco salvavidas.

La manos me temblaban por el miedo súbito y empezaron a sudarme de tal forma que me costaba aferrar el teléfono. Mientras tanto, nada en el coche parecía moverse. Ahora que podía ver con más claridad, no creí ver a nadie dentro.

Me acerqué, cautelosa, y me atreví a mirar.

No había nadie en los asientos delanteros, ni tampoco detrás. Parecía que acabásemos de bajarnos nosotras para entrar al hospital.

Estaba vacío.

Aquello parecía una broma. Una broma cruel con el único objetivo de darle un susto a alguien, sin pies ni cabeza.

Traté de respirar hondo una vez y me asomé a la parte del conductor.

La cerradura había sido forzada y la pintura había saltado alrededor de ella. Dentro, habían hecho un puente bajo el volante para poder controlar las luces. Pero, ¿Por qué no llevárselo? ¿Por qué molestarse y arriesgarse por una broma estúpida sin ningún beneficio?

En ese instante, mi barriga hizo el mayor ruido que había oído en mi vida. Me habría muerto de vergüenza, pero hacía rato que el miedo se le había adelantado.

Iba a abrir la guantera en busca de la documentación cuando me acordé de que mi padre la había sacado de allí la semana anterior. Nos dijo que ahora todos los papeles importantes los guardaría en la cómoda de la sala de estar, ¡Claro, menos mal!

Sentí un alivio inmenso al saber que por lo menos nuestra casa seguía en el anonimato.

- _Que se lleven el coche si quieren, ¡yo me voy de aquí pero rápido!_

A toda prisa, me incorporé y cerré la puerta del coche, sin pararme a pensar en lo inútil del asunto. Sujeté el bolso contra mí y me preparé para echar a correr, cuando tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.

Reconocí el agarre al instante.

Mi cabeza pareció girarse a cámara lenta. La grava puntiaguda desapareció bajo mis palmas y mis rodillas desnudas, el duro golpe contra el suelo dejó de dolerme; todo cuanto sentía pareció eclipsarse por el espanto con que distinguí una mano grande y pálida que se cerraba sobre mi tobillo.


End file.
